1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to injury washing devices and more particularly pertains to a new eye and wound washing device for irrigating eyes and wounds with fluids such as water or saline solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of injury washing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, injury washing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art injury washing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,615; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,599; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,309; U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,800; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,554; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,924.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new eye and wound washing device. The inventive device includes a hollow tube member with at least one elongate arm tube portion extending from the proximal end of an elongate stem tube portion. The distal end of the stem tube portion has an opening into the hollow interior of the tube member and is connectable to a fluid reservoir to permit fluid flow from the fluid reservoir through the distal end opening into the hollow interior of the tube member. A first irrigator member is in fluid communication with the first arm tube portion and includes a plurality of irrigation apertures for permitting fluid flow therethrough from the interior of the tube member. The mounting portion of a first guide member is mounted to the first arm tube portion. The first guide member also includes an arcuate finger guide portion extending from the mounting portion.
In these respects, the eye and wound washing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of irrigating eyes and wounds with fluids such as water or saline solutions.